Um I Just Spilled Hydrochloric Acid On You
by melimaccc
Summary: What happens when Ally trips and spills hydrochloric acid on one of her classmates? AU One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am starting my one shot on my phone so yeah, sorry for any mistakes. I will proof read on my computer and try to get them all. I read chapter 20 on my other story and felt it was really incomplete, like it wasn't making a picture in my head. I apologize for any blandness in my writing but I was just wanting to get it publish really fast. Again. Sorry. Ok so I'm going to actually write now so yeah.

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson. I go to Marino High in Miami. I just blend in with everyone else, just averageMy best friend is Trish de la Rosa, and She is all I have. My life is pretty good, besides sometimes getting tripped in the hallway, or getting picked on by the popular girls. Now that you know about me we will continue with the story.

I go into my science class, and Trish and I take our seats next to each other. Our teacher tells us that we will be experimenting with hydrochloric acid today so we have to be careful.

"Ally?" Trish asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be the bestest friend ever and go get the stuff we need since I'm too lazy to get up?" she asks.

"Fine only cause I love you" I say.

After I get everything set up, I go and get the hydrochloric acid from the back counter. I carefully grab the glass container and walk back to my desk, only to run into Austin Moon and spill it all over him.

"Look what you did to my shirt!" he says.

I just stood there chewing my hair like a doof to shocked to say anything.

"Are you going to apologize?" Austin spat tapping his foot impatiently.

"I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower" I said nervously.

I watched as Austin comprehended the situation and his eye got huge when he realized he skin would be melting away any second now.

Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back room where he stripped his clothes off.

"Hold these" he instructed me, as he stood under the running water of the shower.

"Omg, if I knew you looked that good shirtless and wet I would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester" I thought to myself.

"Oh, really?" Austin smirked.

My mouth formed an "O".

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep" Austin said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay" I said, my eyes trailing back to his wet, very muscular body.

"Can't get enough can you?" He asked.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Hey, it's fine" Austin said, lifting my head to see his.

Soon enough he was leaning in as his lips met mine.

Austin is by far the best kisser I have kissed. His lips move perfectly with mine and he pulls me closer.

"Ehem" a voice stood at the door.

I quickly pulled away from Austin to see our professor standing with his arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting something" he asked.

"Yeah you are actually" Austin said.

"Well then, I will have to send you to the office for PDA in school and back talking a teacher, now both of you, go" our professor said, pointing to the door.

"And Moon, put your clothes on" he said.

"Yes sir" Austin smiled.

As we walked down the hall to the principals office, I whisper yelled at Austin.

"What were you thinking, back talking to the teacher? I could've saved us a trip to the principals office if you didn't run your mouth off!" I quietly screamed.

Austin smirked, "I take it your not one who ever gets in trouble?"

"No!" I spat.

"We'll I know a way we won't get in trouble, if you just trust me on this" Austin said holding both of my hands.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well it's not a surprise of I tell you" Austin said, and dragged me through the double doors of the school.

A&A

Austin drove us to the beach in his car, and we sat in the sand and watched the waves roll in.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Austin asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Spill the acid on me" he said staring out into the sea.

"No it was an accident, I swear" I said, turning my gaze to him.

"Well I'm glad you ran into me" he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, cause I really like you" Austin said moving closer to me.

"I really like you too" I said before Austin pulled me into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Check out my other stories! And don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
